These types of panels, which fulfill a structural function, are used in a great many technical fields, such as aeronautics and in automobiles. In particular, they are used to strengthen the resistance of a thin panel to buckling. Their quantity and shape are determined so as to obtain the best possible compromise in terms of mechanical resistance and mass.
In particular, the use of stiffeners with a T-shaped cross-section for stiffening a panel is known. In this case, the base is affixed and pressed against one surface of the panel, and the core is oriented orthogonally to the base.
There are situations in which the height of the core must be increased, for example when required to attach parts or equipment in the distal part of the core, near its longitudinal edge opposite to the one that is integral to the base. Another function resides in the fact of creating, using the distal parts of the cores of the stiffeners, a physical barrier that is as far away as possible from the panel bearing the stiffeners, for the purpose, in particular, of limiting impacts on this panel, between the stiffeners.
In these circumstances, the core of the stiffener may have a cross-section that is disproportionately slender and which adversely affects its resistance to buckling, and which therefore adversely affects the overall resistance of the stiffened panel, when it is stressed in this manner. The compromise of mechanical resistance vs. mass then becomes inefficient.